fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enodoc
Sysop Congrats. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you deserve it for all of the hard work you have put into the wiki. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 05:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Congratulations on the election for admin. --JerryWiffleWaffle 23:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for so many edits on fable and congrats! :] I wanted to say thank you for all the help in fable from editing the pages and congraulations but i am curious how you got your name on the bar of your profile like that do you have to be special like an admin? :Do you mean this: :It is made here: w:User:Enodoc in ''Community Central'' and included as a template. Anyone can do it, they don't have to be admin. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :PS. I removed your double post. :) ::thanks for removing it :] and ill check on that Thanks for the welcome, and congrats on becoming a Sysop. Thanks for welcoming me, I been a long time fan of Fable II ever since I got it for my birthday, so I want to do my best and find anything in the game worth noting on the wiki that's not yet there. And another thing, congrats on becoming an admin, with how many times you have contributed to this wiki, you definitely deserve it.Narianos 16:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks very much. Always nice to see a new editor. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh and on another note, think I should put the Trivia from Knothole Island onto the location rather than the DLC? Narianos 20:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. If you think something should be somewhere else, go ahead and move it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just want to thank you for giving me some tips about the userboxes. -- JerryWiffleWaffle 23:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : yayay! 19:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC)CB Gratz and thanks Congratulations mr.edonoc and thanks for all your contributions to this great site..... Also, thanks to any other contributors who may be reading this. MOST OF ALL thanks to Wikia gaming! 1,689 edits and then my little 20 wow...lol something to look up to on wiki's :Yeah, I think I'm here too much... --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :PS. You can sign your posts (to avoid —Preceding unsigned comment added by...) by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message. what do you mean sign? (im a newbie ok dont blame) and i wouldnt say that...id say "im highly concerned for the well being of info that goes out to the public" not i get on here too much lol ~Got Lex? :] 20:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Signing is when your name appears at the end of a comment when you type ~~~~. I see that you managed to sign the above, however. You can change what it says in , and a signature should have a link to your user page and your user talk page in it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) stupid i just got that lol thx once again. :] ~Got Lex? :] 18:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i have a q...whats with all the latest unregistered contributer edits? i mean should they be edited to be made better? :If you feel that you can make them better, then by all means go ahead and do it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i have a problem. i cant seem to get the infobox the way i need it im trying to edit the hero of southcliff to put son/daughter or grandson/grandaughter but i cant edit it cause theres this big green symbol. Its a tiny edit it doesnt mean i have to start a whole knew template right? ~Got Lex? :] 16:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not actually sure how to edit templates using the Rich Text Editor, but if you switched into the code view all you need to do is find the line you want to change and change it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, if you click on the green puzzle piece you get a preview of the template. At the bottom there should be an edit button which will bring up the template for editing. Find the section on the left side that you want to change. ::Alternatively, if you want to use the code view, click on Source in the top right corner of the edit box. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you ~ Gotlex :] 17:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, just wanted to know, where can I get attacked by the assassins in Knothole Glade?I've been keeping searching, but they won't show up! SErgEantaEgis 15:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Guess you have seen it then? Leave feedback here. 17:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Spelling Oh, sorry. Wasn't aware of that. I'll keep it in mind the next time I edit. :) -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠malady {τalk}{ } 18:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a profile but do not use it all the time as I have many favorite games and most of them have a sect in the Wikipedia, I tend to play Fallout 3 a lot, hence the nuke-related name+ fallout-related user page (which I often call my bio {user page}), well, thank you for reminding me! :I'm sorry, reminding you of what? O.o --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Alice HI, I love this wiki's looks and such it's sooo good i could think it's the official wiki :D ANYWAY I come from a far away place called Dead Rising wiki :3 It's a nice wiki, maybe you should check it out :D I hope we can be buddies :3 Oh and can you inform me of the rules ofor this wiki :o their probably different from the ones at DR i look forward to the future ;D Also, you should make a page for NPCs (not every single random NPC i mean for ALL NPCs in general, also you should make a catagory for unique characters Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 04:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Do you like my signature :3 :Most of the rules for this wiki can be found here. Of particular note is the Articles section and the policies on images and speculation. Speaking of images, you need to license this one that you uploaded before. On this page is a list of the available licences. Find the most appropriate one and put it on the file's page in place of the that's there at the moment. :If you want to make a page for NPCs in general, you can go ahead and do that. Any user can create a new page. As for a category of unique characters, what do you consider as unique? We have a category ''Characters'' which (should) contain all non-random people in the games. :Yes I like your signature. :--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I noticed how you have things that tell others what other wiki sects you are on, how do I get one of those? I'm already on 6 wiki sects including The Vault wiki (fallout 1-3 and everything in between), Halopedia, and others including this one,( I like Fallout wiki and Obliviowiki the best, since they are so detailed). Just asking, NuclearHolocaust :I made them myself using the basic template. The original that the box is mirrored from can be found here. The code for the Fable one in particular is This gives the box If you want any help in making some, I'd be happy to try. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool you're a sysop whatever the hell that means lawl (jk) any who, who is krunk and what is the hidden message you get if you select him? If you don't know is ok. Thanx for da halpz. Deathsculler BTW: why three ~'s? :Yeah, sysop is a weird word. It means System Operator and is Wiki's term for lowest-level administrator. I don't know about Krunk, I haven't payed much attention to the easter eggs article. As for the ~'s, (it's four BTW) they automatically put in your signature at the end of the message, which should be done on all talk pages and forums in Wikia. You can change your sig . --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Micronation Albion I'm looking for someone who has a lot of knowledge of Fable. My micronation is forum-based (what means that everything had to be discussed. So you can't buy a building for example with one push on a button like in the game...) My intention is not to copy the game. It's a whole new concept. It's not about the heroes or quests, but it's about daily managing of a town, city, land. The highlights are set on the political power one can have and other power (like money or social power). If you are interested in helping me, feel free to contact me:) I'm looking for a better concept for the micronational-game. (Like what can one buy, what political form can i use, what political form does they use in Albion, can i integrate it in my nation and so on...) PS: sorry for the faults in the text. I do not speak english that well:) William G. Black 01:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in Fable II you can basically buy any building you want, be it a house, shop, stall, pub, temple, warehouse... etc. The quality of furnishings and size, as well as location, determine the price of a house. The region economy level determines the prices of commercial buildings. Stalls always cost less and bring in less income than shops, taverns/pubs usually more so. If you own a shop or stall you get around a 50% discount on all the goods from that vendor. :The political form of Albion is not something that the developers have explored much up until now; Fable III is the first game that will put you in charge of the political aspects of the nation. I can however give you my theories on them based on lore and such. ::Albion was once a kingdom ruled by the Archon family, and the nation was united under their rule. This phase of Albion government was completely destroyed, along with most of the Kingdom itself, after the last Archon used the Spire. ::After that time, I believe most of Albion became self-governing city-states, with each state maintained by a mayor, duke or chieftain of some sort. This is what I think Albion is like during the time of Fable I and Fable II. The only aspect of law and order that transcends the city-states is the Albion Guard, who can be found in all regions in Fable II, and in all towns and some areas of Fable I. Their headquarters is believed to be in Bowerstone, which would serve as the capital city of Albion. ::By the start of Fable III, Albion is a monarchy again, ruled over by a single king. The process which led to this is unclear, but I believe it stems from the following chain of events (which I've effectively put together from speculation): ::# Lord Lucien, Mayor of Bowerstone, is killed by the Hero, the Hero then proceeds to buy Castle Fairfax and earn the Mayoral title himself. ::#Due to the Hero's fame and renown, and the outcomes of the quests completed there, people of the nearby countryside regions, like Rookridge and Bower Lake, decide that they would like to become part of the Bowerstone jurisdiction. ::#The Hero is likely to have bought either the Temple of Light or the Temple of Shadows, giving them major influence over the village of Oakfield. Oakfield therefore becomes part of the forming kingdom. ::#The Hero is likely to have bought Brightwood Tower, giving them power over the Brightwood region and encouraging the people there to join up as well. ::#With the disappearance of Barnum, ownership of the Crucible and the other businesses in Westcliff pass to his business and investment partner, the Hero. Westcliff and the neighbouring Bandit Coast therefore become part of the Hero's domain. ::#The A Hero's Tale town of Southcliff is a Dukedom of the Hero's father/grandfather after the defeat of the Duke of Southcliff. The town automatically becomes part of the kingdom. ::#The Hero purchases the Bloodstone Mansion and 'inherits' the town of Bloodstone with it. The lawless Wraithmarsh effectively comes along as well. ::#All of Albion's city states are controlled one way or another by the same person. The nation effectively becomes a monarchy. :Hopefully that answers your questions of what can one buy and what political form does they use in Albion over the ages. :--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) micronation hey William i'm happy to join i haven't been on the wiki for ages but ive been playing the fable games for years hey so i was wondering about sysops iv'e only been here around a month but i know lots about the fable series as iv'e been playing it since it came out. So if you could put it out there that would be great :Sorry, what is the it you are talking about? What do you want me to put out there and where do you want me to put it? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Helping out I would like to help with the wiki. It isn't like I don't know hoe to edit, but I don't have a start to edit from. You know like: Oakfield Houses->making the pages of the houses. I hope you have something to do for me. Cadus 13:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure if there's a lot to do at the moment. You could look through the categories and see if any of them need to be tidied up. EDlTOR has gone through the Characters, and I believe is in the process of going through the Fable I/TLC quests. I have tidied up the Fable II quests and the Locations from all the games. So if you want, you could see if there can be any improvements made to the Objects or Weapons categories, or indeed like you said you could go to the Town articles and make sure their associated properties are in good shape. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Cadus 14:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition, if you come across something that you feel needs to be deleted, say an unused template or category, rather than just blanking it, you can put in the template (but the reason without the <'' and ''>) to put it in the Deletion category. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Template:Quests I noticed you reverted to the older color in the name of consistency. What is it being consistent with? The wiki's color seems to be Firebrick and yet the Template is pinkish. Can you explain so I won't be confused? EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, sorry, I should have made it clearer. All the other 'footer' templates like that one are pinkish, so it was to be consistent with them. The Locations one, the Potions one etc. We could change them all, though, if you think it would look better. I just didn't want one to be different from all the others. Let me know what you think. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking... We change them all to have a Firebrick color. It would fit the wiki MUCH better. EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, then. I'll do that now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. What do you think? Hopefully I haven't missed any. If I have, they weren't in the Templates category! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::They look good. Much better now. ☆The Solar 20:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice. I'm nitpicking here, but I personally would like the one pixel border and the white background like the character/quest boxes. If you want to leave it the way it is that's fine, I'm just saying... EDlTʘR •taIk• 00:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC)